Know your enemy
by Phoebe-YouKnowWho
Summary: Nous sommes le 1 mai 2015 lorsque le vie d'anastasia, 17 ans, bascule pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Qui sont ces gars hyper canons? Qui est anastasia ?
1. Chapter 1

**Know your enemy.**

**Disclaimer **= tout est à J.K Rowling sinon Snape serait toujours vivant :-D

**Résumé** = nous sommes en 2015, un premier mai lorsque que la vie d'anastasia 17 ans bascule. Pour le meilleure et pour le pire.

Je sais pas quoi dire à part : Bonne lecture !

Ps: ceci est un chapitre test !

* * *

J'allais avoir 17 ans dans une semaine et depuis quelques temps un homme étrange venait me voir.

À chaque fois il demandait à me voir et dès qu'il m'apercevait dans l'escalier du hall, il partait.

Cet homme devait faire 1m90 ou plus, sûrement la vingtaine et carrément craquant de ce que j'ai pu voir !

Vous ai-je dis où je vie ?

Je suis en ce moment à l'orphelinat "Maria", le directeur s'appelle Erwin smith.

L'orphelinat s'appelait "Wool" mais il a changé de nom à cause d'une affaire.

Selon l'enquête de l'époque tous les habitants de cet orphelinat furent tués par un ancien pensionnaire qui ne fut jamais retrouvé.

Joyeux n'est pas ?

Voilà où je vis depuis 17 ans.

Je ne sais pas d'où je viens et encore moins où je vais.

Je sais juste que je m'appelle Anastasia, que la personne qui m'a mise au monde était russe et que je sais parler russe même si je n'y suis jamais allée.

J'étais en train de faire mon sac pour les cours quand j'entendis des cris.

Une voix d'homme: il criait qu'il voulait me voir sinon j'allais tomber entre de mauvaises mains.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit en grand, révélant la silhouette d'un homme que je n'avais jamais vu.

-Bonjour Anastasia, je suis Harry!

-...Bonjour (_c'est qui ce gars_?)

-Écoute moi attentivement, je ne suis pas là pour rigoler. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi sinon t'as vie et celles de ceux que tu aimes seront anéanties. Je sais que cela peut paraître fou mais écoute moi, tu as besoin de venir avec moi...Alors ?

-Je...

Avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase un homme roux entra dans la chambre en hurlant.

-Ils sont là! Ils attaquent!

Harry et le roux partirent en courant me laissant seule dans ma chambre. Je me disais que ce n'était qu'un illuminé quand l'homme étrange et canon qui venait me voir depuis quelques temps apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Je dis bien apparut car on aurait dit qu'il s'était téléporté devant moi.

Il s'avança jusqu'à moi et me dit:

-Anastasia, tu ne me connais pas mais moi si. Je suis désolé d'avoir fuit à chacune de mes visites mais j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi car ici tu n'es pas en sécurité...

-je suis plus en sécurité ici qu'avec un inconnu. D'ailleurs vous n'êtes pas le seul à venir me dire ça aujourd'hui !

L'homme canon et étrange allait me répondre quand Harry et le roux firent irruption dans ma chambre (_bah ça va! Vous gênez pas surtout_...).

-Voldemort !

-Oh Harry! Quel plaisir de te voir ici...Je ne pensais vraiment pas te voir.

-Arrête ton cinéma, les aurors sont en route et tes mangemorts se sont fait arrêtés!

Mangemorts? Aurors? Wuuuuuat?

C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Pendant que ce joyeux petit monde discutait j'eus le temps d'emballer mes affaires.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir par la fenêtre (_l'avantage d'être au rez-de-chaussée_ !) quand l'homme surnommé Voldemort me pris par le bras et je me sentie partir.

Je rouvris les yeux quelques secondes plus tard (_je les avais fermé_?) et me retrouvât dans un décor digne du roman bel-ami.

-Anastasia...

Je me retournât alors vers Voldemort, il poursuivit.

-je ne m'appelle pas vraiment Voldemort comme tu as pu l'entendre mais je m'appelle Tom.

(_Bonjour Tom *versionreunionalcooliques* xD_).

-il s'est passé quoi au juste? J'étais à l'orphelinat et BOOM me voilà dans un manoir ou que sais-je !

C'était quoi de la sorcellerie ?

-Oui...Je suis un sorcier et toi aussi.

Je ne cherche pas à te mentir mais je crois que les questions peuvent attendre!

Suis moi que je te montre ta nouvelle chambre.

Je me voyais mal répliquer face à un malade alors je me mis en route à sa suite.

Après un nombre énorme de couloirs je le vis enfin s'arrêter devant une porte. Il se tourna vers moi et me dit (_avec une voix *_*_).

-Voici ta chambre...N'y sort surtout pas et attend mon retour.

-Pourquoi?

-Ce manoir n'est pas sûr. Entre, je reviens dans quelques heures.

Il me laissa donc entrer dans la chambre et la referma derrière moi après un sourire dans ma direction.

Après cette journée tout ce qui me passât par la tête fut un gros :

WUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAT?!

* * *

Alors comment c'était ce premier chapitre ?

Il est court et nul sûrement xD

alors donnez moi vos avis en review


	2. Singing in the chamber

**Know your enemy.**

**Disclaimer** = Tous les personnages sauf Anastasia sont à notre reine à tous et la chanson présente dans ce chapitre et la propriété du groupe Green Day !

**Résumé du chapitre 1 **= Anastasia se fait enlever par notre cher ami Tom et se retrouve dans une grande chambre d'un graaaaand manoir.

Alors me revoilà avec un autre chapitre de cette fic. Je tiens à dire un grand merci à _**Manon34**_ pour sa review.

Bonne lecture,

On se retrouve en bas!

* * *

Après avoir tourné en rond dans cette chambre pendant des heures à me questionner sur tout ce...ce Bordel, un bruit fracassant me fit me tourner vers la porte.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! C'EST QUOI CE TRUC?!

Une sorte de petite créature avec de grands yeux et de grandes oreilles se tenait devant moi. Une valise grande ouverte à côté de la créature.

-Levia vous a t'elle surpris ?

(_Ça parle en plus ?! J'ai pris de la drogue ou quoi ?_)

-Mais t'es quoi comme créature? Une gargouille vivante?

-C'est un elfe et elle est à toi.

Je me retourne en direction de la voix. Tom, depuis quand était-il là? Il avait troqué son habit normal pour une robe du style victorien.

Bien qu'étrange, cela le rendait encore plus mignon!

-Elle vient t'apporter les affaires que tu avais oublié dans ta chambre à l'orphelinat.

-La faute à qui ? Qu'est que le directeur a dit sur mon absence?

-De quel directeur parles tu ? Levia t'a apporté tes affaires pour ne pas que tu te ballades cul-nu dans les couloirs de ce manoir: bien que cela ne me dérange point !

_(Ooooh monsieur aimerait me voir nue? Bon à savoir...)_

-Tout ce qui m'arrive est complètement fou ! Qui était barry...larry?

-Harry?

-Ouais voilà! Pourquoi m'a t-il dit que j'allais tomber entre de mauvaises mains?

-Tout simplement qu'il y a une guerre qui dure depuis longtemps et qu'un jour j'ai essayé de tuer ce jeune homme mais du haut de ses 1 an il m'a renvoyé le sort de mort ce qui me réduit pendant 13 ans à une chose immonde.

-...

-Et durant toute sa scolarité à poudlard, j'ai essayé de le tuer mais jusqu'ici je n'ai absolument pas réussi.

-Et qu'est ce que je fait ici ?Je veux bien vous croire sur la magie etc mais mon rôle dans une guerre je vois pas...

-Tu verras en temps et en heure!

Tom s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre quand il se tournit vers moi et me jeta quelque chose en me disant:

-Tu l'as fait tomber dans ta chambre.

Puis il sortit. J'observais la chose qu'il m'avait lancé et je vis mon portable...Mon portable=ma musique=GREEN DAY !

J'espère que les autres présent dans ce manoir aime ça car je vais chanter !

Même si je ne sais pas qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive, je vais le faire.

J'ouvre mon portable et choisi ma musique, vous savez celle où on chante comme si personne était avec nous.

Do you know the enemy ?  
Connais-tu l'ennemi ?

Do you know your enemy ?  
Connais-tu ton ennemi ?

Well, gotta know the enemy  
Hé bien, il faut connaître l'ennemi

Do you know the enemy ?  
Connais-tu l'ennemi ?

Do you know your enemy ?  
Connais-tu ton ennemi ?

Well, gotta know the enemy  
Hé bien, il faut connaître l'ennemi

Do you know the enemy ?  
Connais-tu l'ennemi ?

Do you know your enemy ?  
Connais-tu ton ennemi ?

Well, gotta know the enemy  
Hé bien, il faut connaître l'ennemi

Violence is an energy  
La violence est une énergie

Against the enemy  
Contre l'ennemi

Violence is an energy  
La violence est une énergie

Bringing on the fury  
Apporté sur la fureur

The choir infantry  
Le choeur d'infanterie

Revolt against the honor to obey  
Se révolte contre l'honneur d'obéir

Overthrow the effigy  
Renverse l'effigie,

The vast majority  
La grande majorité

Burning down the foreman of control  
Qui brûle le contremaître du contrôle

Silence is the enemy  
Le silence est l'ennemi

Against your urgency  
Contre l'urgence

So rally up the demons of your soul  
Alors rassemble les démons de ton âme

Do you know the enemy ?  
Connais-tu l'ennemi ?

Do you know your enemy ?  
Connais-tu ton ennemi ?

Well, gotta know the enemy  
Hé bien, il faut connaître l'ennemi

Do you know the enemy ?  
Connais-tu l'ennemi ?

Do you know your enemy ?  
Connais-tu ton ennemi ?

Well, gotta know the enemy  
Hé bien, il faut connaître l'ennemi!

La chanson finit, j'entendis quelqu'un applaudir. Je me retourna alors et vis l'homme le plus craquant avec Tom.

* * *

Il est hyyyyper court je sais mais je voulais m'arrêter là.

Je publierais un chapitre plus long lors des vacances de Pâques qui arrivent pour moi dans 1 semaine !

La traduction de Know your enemy est tirée du site: La coccinelle.

Je vous aimes tous :3

•Théodora•


End file.
